<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Best from the Worst Situation by Topping_Todoroki_101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724445">The Best from the Worst Situation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topping_Todoroki_101/pseuds/Topping_Todoroki_101'>Topping_Todoroki_101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parenting, Confessions, Crazy Diamonds are a low-key mafia, Crying, Crying Ishimaru, Cuddles, Daiya is alive, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Live Daiya, Love Confessions, M/M, Owada Mondo Swears, Tears, The Crazy Diamonds - Freeform, This is trash, do not read, emotional wreck, mafia, selling people, this is garbage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topping_Todoroki_101/pseuds/Topping_Todoroki_101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate to get out of debt and start over, Kiyotaka's parents sell him to the Crazy Diamonds. How is Mondo going to react to learning that his best friend was sold?</p>
<p>This is trash!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not like this but decided to post it anyway.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiyotaka Ishimaru felt himself wake up, but he didn't open his eyes. Something felt wrong. His body was strangely heavy,  and he wasn't laying on his bed, the material under his fingers felt like nothing from his bed. Where was he? What happened? He tried to think back to the last thing he remembered, he had returned home from doing a few errands his parents asked him to do and they had dinner laid out. An hour after eating while he was studying, he felt tired all of a sudden, and he must have blacked out. Why would he have blacked out? He had his scheduled eight hours of sleep, and he was not tired before, after, or when he ate, so why the sudden blackout.</p>
<p>He then heard something, was someone there with him? He couldn't muster the energy to open his eyes or move his mouth to say anything, but he could hear footsteps, but nothing else. He didn't understand why his body refused to move. He kept his breathing even, trying to remain calm and not alert whoever was in the room with him if there was one, there was no need to cause an alarm when he didn't have all the facts together, as whatever happened can be explained once he could open his eyes and move, even though he still did not understand why his body refused to budge.</p>
<p>He then heard the sound of a door opening and footsteps followed through, someone else was here. "Aye Daiya."</p>
<p>Mondo?</p>
<p>"The guys were sayin' somethin' that you-" He heard him freeze and a moment later there was a shout, "Daiya, why is Taka' here?!"</p>
<p>It was Mondo, why was he here? And Daiya? That was his brother that he talked about so much in admiration when he was the topic, where was he? </p>
<p>He still couldn't move so he just opted to listen, hopefully giving him the answers he sought.</p>
<p>He heard who he assumed was Daiya sigh before he spoke, he had a deep gravelly voice much like Mondo's but deeper, "You can't get mad."</p>
<p>"Well tell me what the hell is going on!"</p>
<p>There was a brief silence before Daiya spoke, "A couple contacted me some months and claimed to be desperate for money, and they offered their kid in exchange..."</p>
<p>"What?!"</p>
<p>What?!</p>
<p>"I told em' no, that we ain't bout' that shit, but they kept pressin' and pressin' till they said that they had somethin' that could destroy the gang..."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>He heard Mondo's older brother sigh again, "Yeah, I hate it, but ya know we can't let anything happen to the Diamonds...the only positive I can say is that the kid is out of the hands of parents who were willing to fuckin' sell their kid."</p>
<p>That-that could not be right! His parents would never do such a thing! They were relying on him to bring honor to their family name, they wouldn't do that! He had to be lying, he had to!</p>
<p>His breathing was starting to pick up along with his heartbeat, it had to be a lie.</p>
<p>He was able to hear Mondo growl and say, "How do ya know it wasn't some random ass couple that didn't just randomly pick him up off the street and came straight over to make some kind of profit? "</p>
<p>Yeah! Maybe he was just abducted, that had to be it!</p>
<p>"That was a thought, but they did have some proof that he was theirs, what else was that they favored, and they had two bags of what appears to be his stuff... you're close to the kid, ya know what they look like?"</p>
<p>"He showed me a picture once."</p>
<p>"Here, you say," he figured something had been tossed between them because he heard Mondo catch something, and after a moment the delinquent shouted, "Fuckin' Shit!" The sound of metal being kicked could be heard. "That's fuckin' them alright! They sold Taka because of money?! The hell is wrong with them?!"</p>
<p>Panic began to seep into Kiyotaka's chest, proof and pictures, if Mondo confirmed that whoever brought him here, wherever here was, was his parents, then it had to be. He wouldn't lie about anything like this.</p>
<p>There was a silence that fell over the two brothers, only to be disrupted when Mondo asked what was all on their minds, "What do we do then?"</p>
<p>Daiya sighed, "Well sure as hell ain't gonna let him in that shit hole called a foster system," he heard the elder sigh, "All I can think of is that he can either go back to yours alls school and stay or, he can stay here with us during breaks...if he wants."</p>
<p>Were his only options really to stay at the school all the time, or to stay with Mondo's gang? He knew he didn't want to go into the foster system with how many times his parents brought it up when he didn't meet their standards, even if it was off by a single point, he told himself they were just being hard on him and that once everything met their standards, then they would be happy, but they go and sell him to a gang, he's more then grateful that it was the Crazy Diamonds because his best friend was there, but now his life, he felt like it was coming apart.</p>
<p>He then heard footsteps come closer to him, but he still couldn't move. "What'd they do to him, he wouldn't sleep in the middle of the day, hell he'd be awake by now with this ruckus..."</p>
<p>"I say he was drugged, maybe an abundance of sleepin' pills or somethin', hopefully, it'll be out of his system in the morning."</p>
<p>He was awake, he just couldn't move his body, he just felt heavy.</p>
<p>He heard Mondo sigh, "I don't want him sleepin' on that, I'll take him to my room, the bed's better then the couch," He felt two strong arms wrap around him, one around his shoulders, and the other under his knees, and was lifted up off of whatever he was laying on, which was the couch according to the delinquent. He still couldn't say anything, he still couldn't open his eyes, how strong were the drugs his parents gave him?</p>
<p>After a minute or so of walking, he felt Mondo lay him down on what he assumed to be a bed, which was much softer than from what he could tell. He heard the other teen sigh, "I'm sorry Taka...you didn't deserve this..."</p>
<p>He felt a rough hand against his forehead before sliding back into his hair and being pulled away, now since this wasn't school he wouldn't get after him for PDA, but he'll admit it felt...nice. He then heard the sound of the rustling of clothes and felt something get placed on top of him, and he felt the bed di[ some, Mondo getting into the bed. This was not the first time that they had shared a bed, as since they became 'Bros' and got closer they've spent plenty of time together, and even stayed in each others' rooms to study and end up falling asleep, so this was nothing new. Kyoktaka will even admit to himself that he enjoys the warmth Mondo brought with him when they shared the bed. "Hopefully we'll get everything figured out tomorrow Taka."</p>
<p>His bran was still a whirlwind of what he'd learn, so hopefully, in the morning it'd settle and they could figure out what to do. He felt Mondo's warmth next to, and he was lulled back asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Bright red eyes opened into an unfamiliar environment, sitting up he took a look around the room that looked slightly similar to Mondo's dorm room at Hope's Peak Academy, decor-wise anyway, only for yesterday's event to come crashing down all at once.</p><p>He was drugged and sold by his parents to The Crazy Diamonds. His parents sold him. Like he wasn't their son. His heart began to ache and his eyes pooled with tears. What did he do wrong? </p><p>His form started to shake. He tried to do everything right! Got top marks, was accepted into the best school in the country that will set him for life, and they do this? Was everything he did, everything he went through pointless?! His breathing became heavy as the tears began to slide down his face, he wrapped his arms around himself to try and find some semblance of comfort, but it didn't stop him from trying to suppress his sobs.</p><p>He thought...he thought that once he was able to get everything right, be able to restore the family name, and clear their debt, that things would be happier like before. Before the all-nighters, before he became a perfect before he told his parents he'd work hard to become the next Prime Minister of Japan...and they do this to him.</p><p>Was he just not enough?</p><p>He pulled his knees up to his chest as he continued to cry, staining the knees of his white pants with his tears, but he didn't care, why should he care anymore?</p><p>He sat there crying for a while, he didn't know how long, he didn't even know the time when he heard the door open, and there he saw Mondo carrying a plate of food, but he stopped when his lavender eyes laid on him. "Taka' you're up."</p><p>He set the plate of food down on the side table by the bed, and wrapped his arms around the crying teen, and pulled him into a hug, before the delinquent could say anything the Moral Compass beat him to it, "They sold me..."</p><p>Mondo blinked before softly asking, "So you done know?"</p><p>The red-eyed teen tried to wipe away his tears, even though they just kept pouring, as he gave a small nod, "I heard everything," he sniffed, "I-I was awake, but I couldn't move, why would they-?" He was cut off by another sob but continued, "What did I-I do wrong?"</p><p>"Hey," Mondo pulled the other away for a moment to look at him dead in the eye, "You didn't do shit wrong, whatever the hell your parents did to you had nothing to do with you!"</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"But nothing, whatever they did or said to you was a damn lie! You are one of the fuckin' smartest kids in our class, hell the school even, you work so hard to do be where you are, your parents are real fuckin' shit bags for doing this." Mondo growled, only to sigh and bring Kiyotaka back into another hug, "I swear we're gonna get them for this somehow, and when we do they'll have hell to pay, no one should ever do this and get away with it."</p><p>Kiyotaka tried to even his breathing as he melted into his best friend's hug, he tried to will away the thoughts of his family for now,  and just enjoy the warmth and comfort of the arms around him. Eventually, though he pulled away, "Which ya should probably eat, I brought ya breakfast." He took the plate from the table and there was some very crispy bacon, fried eggs, and some overcooked toast, the delinquent gave a chuckle, "Sorry, I ain't no chef."</p><p>The raven wiped at his eyes, drying the last remaining tears, as he actually let out a quiet laugh and smiled up at the taller teen, "It's fine bro."</p><p>He took the plate from the other and ate bits and pieces from each of the three items, he felt himself smile as he ate, "Be honest, its awful ain't it?"</p><p>Kiyotaka shook his head, "No, it is actually quite delicious."</p><p>Mondo blinked at him before laughing, "Sure bro."</p><p>He wasn't lying, this food, although not the best, he could feel the time that went into it, and it tasted like there was so much more than when his mother cooked. His grip in his utensils tightened at the thought of his mother, but he quickly pushed it away. It still hurt what his parents did, but right now he was okay because Mondo was here with him, but he believes that right now, things are going to be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Up and Running, one more to go.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>"Why can't you do anything right?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He felt a sharp sting inflame his cheek, he bit his lip to avoid saying anything as he stood and listened to the beratement. "You're not gonna achieve anything with a grade like this!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was a 92 on a math test, but he didn't say anything, his red eyes looking at the floor as he tried to hold back tears, he knew of she saw it she'd hit him again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You think you can restore the honor to our family with horrible grades? Do you want us all to suffer?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He swallowed, "N-no ma' ma."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then go and study to make up for this atrocity! "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He nodded and went to his room, closing the door behind him, tears now slipping down his face. He really was a failure if he couldn't do this right, he bit back sobs as wiped at his eyes and sat down to study where he went wrong.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If he was able to make them happy, able to meet their standards and become the Prime Minister, then maybe things would go back to before. </em>
</p><p>He tried hard, acing all of his tests, becoming the class Perfect, anything he did, and it just wasn't enough, but he kept telling himself that things would get better once he achieves his dream. </p><p>Now he realizes it was a lie he told himself. He didn't even want to be the Prime Minister anymore, not after everything. However, now he doesn't know what he wants, but what he does know is that he wants to be with his best friend every step of the way. After their intense competition in the sauna and they opened up to each other and learning they have a lot in common, he's never felt more relieved to have someone to lean on, even if he didn't show it, but he was so happy to be around Mondo. His first friend. His best friend.</p><p>Kiyotaka smiled as he and Mondo walked down the not so busy street, then again it was incredibly humid so many people must be inside to get away from the heat, the red-eyed teen was alright with it, having grown up without air-conditioning in the hot and humid summer months it does not bother him as much as others. Mondo was sporting his heavy black jacket, so the heat must not have bothered him either, then again he did wear his clothes in the sauna.</p><p>Earlier Mondo asked him if he wanted to head out and explore the town and get out, he agreed to it as he'd get to spend time with him, and it'd be a great way to get his mind off of things. Eventually, Mondo led them to a clothing shop, He blinked and asked, "Do you need some new clothes?"</p><p>The delinquent shook his head and replied, "Nah, but I know you do."</p><p>"What are you-?"</p><p>"Bro, you only have like a few outfits, and they're all of the same one, you need a little variety."</p><p>"I don't have any-"</p><p>"Save it, I got ya covered."</p><p>"Mondo I cannot allow you-"</p><p>He kept getting cut off, "Come on, you're my bro, and bros look out for each other, so let me do this for ya yeah?"</p><p>Kiyotaka's eyes stared into Mondo's lavender before he stepped down, "Fine."</p><p>"Good," he swung his arm around the slightly shorter teen and they walked inside into the airconditioned store. The raven's eyes widen at the wide variety of clothing that the store had, never really going into one as he knew that he nor his family could not afford extra. He couldn't help himself wander around and find some things that he gravitated to the darker colors such as black, red, grey, and some white were the colors he found himself liking. His hand shook as he felt the material of shirts and jeans, he liked the feelings and the textures and before he knew it he found an arm full of clothes to try on without even realizing it. Mondo smiled at him and his choices, he didn't seem to worry about the amount he found. He was told to go try them on and doing so, he felt in a sense relieved, he didn't feel like he was being choked by his parents' standards, and wearing them just felt right.</p><p>Mondo watched from a short distance, he couldn't help the smile he had seeing Taka react to the clothes and actually going forward, interested in what they had, he was glad that this would help him relax a bit, hopefully, he's not thinking about his bastard parents. He didn't really care how much Taka picked to try on, or what he wanted, Daiya gave him some extra cash in his allowance to spend on him, as he also saw the pitiful amount of clothing and even belongings he had. </p><p>After Taka picked a few outfits he told him to try them on, and Taka asked his opinion on how he looked, and he...okay he may have had a gay thought or so, but that was beside the point, as Taka looked great, he looked like he could actually breathe for once in his life. After finally convincing Taka that it was okay that he was gonna buy him the clothes, Taka demanded that he had to do something in return so they settled on him helping him with the summer homework that he had yet to start, they bought the clothes and went off, Taka wearing one of the new outfits, which was much cooler than his white uniform.</p><p>He looked so much happier at this point, and Mondo knew that he'd do anything for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/><br/>Mondo awoke to a quiet whimpering next to him, blinking his tired lavender eyes open, he turned to face his bedmate who was curled up in a ball with a pained look on his face, and tears brimming in the corner of his closed eyes. Sitting up and now awake he pulled Taka up into his chest, he started to rake his fingers through his hair in an attempt to comfort the crying teen, whispering that he's okay.</p><p>This was not the first time this has happened, Taka has had several nightmares since he got here, and every time he tried to calm him back down into a more peaceful sleep without waking him, knowing Taka would blame himself if he knew Mondo was up at who knows what hour comforting him because of a nightmare. He hated seeing him upset, and he hated his parents for doing this to Taka. He wanted to protect him from everything that could hurt him, and make him feel appreciated and deserving of love, something his parents seemed to lack.</p><p>After some time Taka calmed down and fell back into a more peaceful slumber. Mondo stayed awake, still holding the other in his arms. He let out a sigh. Over the past few weeks, they continued to get closer to one another, and Taka has seemed better, free even, even though he'd have his moments where he'd break down and question his worth because of his parents, he's been helping every step of the way.</p><p>He sighed as he laid back down, Taka's head resting on his chest and raking his fingers through his hair. During all of their bonding, he's come to thinking of Taka as more than just a bro, he wants to be more, intimate maybe, he didn't know, all he knew was that he wanted to protect him, and to always be with him. With a sigh he rested his eyes closed, maybe Daiya would have an answer.</p><p>***</p><p>"You're in love."</p><p>"...What?"</p><p>The raven-haired gang leader smirked as he ruffled the other's hair, messing it up. "Just as I said, based on what you told me, you're in love with him, and to be honest, it's kinda obvious on both sides."</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"Come on, with how he looks at ya, it's obvious."</p><p>The younger brother blushed, he didn't know how to respond, "If I were you, I'd say something, it's obvious you care about each other, more then just Bros."</p><p>Mondo buried his face into his hands, fantastic.</p><p>He heard his brother laugh, "You can do it tonight at the party, you two are going back to school in a few days yeah?"</p><p>The younger brother continued to blush, yes him and Taka were close, and okay so maybe him having feelings for him justified some of those gay thoughts, but how does he know that Taka would feel the same, and he wouldn't wanna dump that onto him when he was still hurting because of his bastard parents, but if he didn't do anything then there would be consequences, as in, his brother would more then likely do it for him.</p><p>That night, Kiyotaka walked with Mondo down to the main garage where all, or almost all, of the other Crazy Diamonds, were, drinking and laughing. The raven stayed next to Mondo's side, as he was not very good at handling so many people at once. He was just glad to be there however by Mondo's side.</p><p>During the last few weeks, his chest felt warm anytime he's around the other, and he doesn't know what that feeling is exactly, but he likes it, as it made him feel happy, so much more than when he was with his parents.</p><p>As the night continued on, the party started to die down some, but it was still going on. He and Mondo were sitting outside, away from all the loud noises, when he heard the taller teen sigh, he looked over and their eyes met, only for the taller teen's face to turn a bright red and turn away, "Is something wrong?"</p><p>Mondo shook his head, "Nope, I'm good..."</p><p>"That's a lie."</p><p>Kiyotaka heard the other sigh again, he watched as he turned to face him, his eyes holding slight fear, but what could he be scared of?</p><p>"You know me too well Taka, I wanna try something, that okay?" His voice was wavering like he was trying not to yell.</p><p>Red eyes blinked at him as he replied, "Of course!"</p><p>The delinquent sighed before cupping the raven's chin and pulling him forward, causing their lips to meet. Kiyotaka's eyes widen, but he didn't pull away, this felt right, as his chest felt like it was ablaze, and his heart raced, was this what love felt like?</p><p>Mondo then pulled away, his eyes filled with worry as he waited for a reaction, any reaction. Taka touched his lips before reaching over and wrapping his arms around the other, "So this is love?"</p><p>Lavender eyes blinked as relief washed over him and he wrapped his arms around the other. "So, ya feel the same then?"</p><p>He felt Taka nod and tighten his grip on him. Mondo smiled, just figuring out he had a crush on his best friend, and learning that he felt the same, seemed like some cliche from a romance movie, but he was glad it was mutual.</p><p>This may all have started from a horrific series of events, but he sure as hell was glad that these were the results that came with it. He held Taka a bit longer with a smile. He couldn't help but laugh at himself, their classmates' reactions are bound to be interesting when they return to school in the next few days.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Done, I hope you like it! However, I could continue this maybe, if I have ideas to keep this little thing going, if you want, tell me what you guys think could move this story along and I could maybe keep it going. Let me know what ya think and if you want this to be longer and your ideas, but until then, later.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back baby!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two teens made it back to Hope's Peak Academy in one piece on Mondo's bike and parked it in the garage in the back. It was the day before classes would start up again, so it was pretty much moving day for students to move back into their dorms if they did not stay over the summer.</p><p>Kiyotaka was gripping Mondo's back tightly as he tried to keep his breathing under control. He had never been on a ride with Mondo before, and he never knew that motorcycles could go so fast. "Taka, we made it."</p><p>The noirette opened his eyes and realized that they had finally stopped and let out a sigh, he stood and removed the helmet that he wore, a member from the gang gave it to him before they left for safety as he's never ridden before, and got off the bike, only to use Mondo as a way to keep balance as when his feet touched the ground his legs suddenly felt like jelly and caused him to nearly fall. "Ya okay?"</p><p>Kiyotaka nodded as he stood again, "Yes, I'm alright."</p><p>Mondo's lavender eyes watched the other but sighed as he removed his own helmet, Taka nearly forced it on him before they left, saying how he was not going to allow him to risk his life on a dangerous mode of transportation, he ignored the laughs from his gang members as they left, but at least he was able to have Taka feel more secure about ridding on his bike. He grabbed his school bag off the back and turned to his boyfriend who had his school bag on him, along with his bag of clothes, and was wearing one of his new outfits. "Let us head in and unpack."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah."</p><p>The couple headed in, finding it rather bare with only a handful of students hanging around, either they ended up staying during the break, or just got there earlier than them. Well, the two went to their dorm room are and went to their rooms, once both were finished they met back in the hall where Mondo suggested they should go to the rec room before other students arrive and take up all the space. Kiyotaka went along, so the two found themselves on the couch in front of the mounted flatscreen tv watching whatever was on. While they were watching some anime, Kyoko walked in and stopped at the sight, what most shocked her was the clothes the Ultimate Moral Compass was wearing, since no had ever seen him outside his classic white uniform or school uniform, it was so jarring to see him wearing normal looking clothes.</p><p>Kiyotaka's red eyes trailed from the tv and saw the lilac haired teen at the doorway, "Hello Kirigiri!"</p><p>She shook herself off, "Ishimaru, Owada, did you enjoy the break?"</p><p>The noirette nodded with a smile as he leaned against Mondo and said, "Yes, Mondo and I had a great time."</p><p>"You and Mondo got together during the break?"</p><p>"Somethin' like that," Mondo entered the conversation as he looked a the Ultimate Detective and placed an arm around the smaller teen's shoulders, keeping him close. The principal's daughter didn't say anything, but reading their body language, she'd assume that the two got closer during the break, but there was something in the back of her mind that was telling her that something was off.</p><p>She then bid them a farewell and left the rec room, leaving the two teens alone, eventually, people started to pour in as more students returned. The couple chatted with those from their class, asking how their break was and so on. A few people commented on the hall monitor's new outfit, but no one really questioned it, the teens had a good time reconnecting with their classmates, but soon the sun went down and the time was ticking till classes started back up in the morning.</p><p>Most students had already headed back to their dorm rooms or went off elsewhere to keep goofing off, Mondo and Kiyotaka were in the hall for their class' dorms where they were bidding each other goodnight, "Are ya sure ya don't wanna sleep in the same room?"</p><p>The noirette nodded, "I'm sure, though I do thank you for concern."</p><p>The biker sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Well if anythin' happens, ya come to my room, kay'? I don't care what time it is, or why, got it?"</p><p>Kiyotaka nodded and smiled, "Of course, I wouldn't want you to worry."</p><p>Mondo gave him a half-smile, "Alright," he then leaned down and gave a quick peck to the top of his the red-eyed teens head, "Night."</p><p>"Goodnight."</p><p>The two then separated. Kiyotaka got ready for bed and fell asleep at his usual time, everything was fine at first until his dream turned into a nightmare. He tossed and turned, gripping at his blanket tightly, as whimpers filled the room, his breathing grew erratic but then he jolted up, his redeyes wide with panic as they darted around the room, his heart racing in his chest, he raised his hand to his chest to try and slow by taking deep breaths once he saw that he was in no danger. Once his heart rate settled down he took a deep breath and laid back down, he felt his body was covered in sweat, and glanced at the clock, it'd only been a couple of hours since he fell asleep and he let out a groan.</p><p>He tried to sleep again, however, when he tried to close his eyes he felt nothing but fear cloud his chest, thoughts of the nightmare from before returning, he couldn't sleep. He sighed as he sat up and rested his face in his hands, it was ridiculous that man his age would be having a horrible time trying to sleep over something as small as a nightmare. He bit his lip as he thought tried to think of a way to sleep, as the time was ticking away before classes were to start, and he didn't want to be too exhausted for that. He rubbed his eyes, but then remembered Mondo, he offered him to come by if or when he needed to. He bit his lip, he would hate to bother him over such a matter like this, but Mondo would know something was up if he didn't get to sleep soon and was tired or well off in the morning, he wouldn't want the biker to worry about him just because of his pride.</p><p>Giving up, Kiyotaka got up, taking his pillow with him, and left his dorm room, he glanced down the halls, noting that no one was up, it wasn't against the rules for students to sleep in one another's dorms as long as they followed the rule of only girls can sleep in girls' rooms and vice versa for the boys, quickly and quietly, he made it to his boyfriend's door and gave a hesitant, but quite knock, a moment later he heard footsteps, and the door opened a crack to reveal the taller teen, "Taka, couldn't sleep?"</p><p>The noireete blushed but nodded. "Come on."</p><p>Mondo led him into the room, closing the door behind him, and to the bed. "I'm sorry Mondo..."</p><p>"Hey, there ain't nothin' to be sorry for, it's fine, I told ya earlier that ya can come by when ya need to, no matter what." Mondo sat on the bed next to the slightly smaller teen and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "Now let's get some sleep ya?"</p><p>Kiyotaka nodded as he leaned onto Mondo's shoulder, and was pulled down onto the bed. He felt an overwhelming calmness flow through him, he felt so at ease being around the other. He attempted to stifle a yawn but failed, but he rested his eyes shut and were able to finally drift off. He fell asleep in Mondo's arms, much like the many times before during their summer together.</p><p>Mondo ran his fingers through the noirette's hair and fell asleep, he quite enjoyed having the other share his bed, but he couldn't help but worry for the other, what happened to him was messed up, and it would take time to help him, he just hoped that he would be enough to help him keep going through this, he may not get over it, he highly doubts he ever will, but he hopes to help him move on from it. He soon fell asleep, his arm wrapped around the other with unmemorable dreams.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What are your thoughts? And what do you guys think will happen next? Till next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>